Monster Trainer
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: A rookie hunter kills his first large monster. However, something happens that wasn't in his guide book. He becomes the first to do something his first time out. On hold due to stupid mistake. Mine to be exact.
1. The shock of a lifetime

Nitto was the run of the mill hunter in Moga. Nothing special or unusual about him at all. 6 feet tall, 200 pounds, the standard size for hunters. He had basic Matched Slicers for his weapon of choice, and donned in the Hunter's second armor set. Hunter helmet, Hunter mail, etc. He was a rookie hunter about to go on his first large monster quest. The run of the mill Great Jaggi. When he had slain this, he would be an official monster hunter, but life, has other plans. Ones that will shake the very core of history.

Nitto: Ok, so go into the woods, find the Great Jaggi, rip its head off, then return home. Sounds easy enough.

He trekked through the woods until he reached area six. He spotted the Great Jaggi facing the other way. He snuck up behind it and jumped on its back. He drew a Matched Slicer and tried to slit its throat, only to find his weapon wasn't sharp enough. He only gave the wyvern an equivalent of a paper cut.

He was thrown off, and needless to say, the Great Jaggi wasn't very happy. It summoned other smaller Jaggi, and then attacked. Nitto grabbed his other short sword and charged right back. He swung so hard that one Jaggi was almost cut clean in 2. After a short skirmish, he killed all the Jaggi, but his target still remained. They duked it out for several minutes, before the Great Jaggi made a mistake. He made a head on charge, when Nitto rolled away. The Bird Wyvern slammed head first into a wall, stunning it.

This was his chance.

He saw the Great Jaggi, mouth agape trying to stand. He ram forwards and stabbed his right blade into its mouth. The sword pierced the soft tissue in the mouth and throat no problem. The Great Jaggi, once a proud commander of his pack, attempted to growl, only to gurgle on his blood that was rising in his throat. His head hit the ground. He didn't get back up.

Nitto pulled his sword out, and was about to start the recommended carving that EVERYONE did EVERYTIME a large monster was killed, but he was too tired to start. He sheathed his knife and laid down. He drifted off to sleep, the dead Great Jaggi only 5 feet away.

Later…

Nitto groaned as he woke up, he looked to the sky and his heart sank. It was nighttime. This was when the most dangerous predators emerged and hunted.

Nitto: Shit. Better carve the Great Jaggi and run.

?: Oh you're up. I didn't think you would wake up until noon to tell the truth.

Nitto looked left and right, only to find no one. The voice was that of a male, but no human was in sight. He looked right again.

To find the Great Jaggi was not there.

Nitto: No, no it's not possible. I killed that demon.

?: Why do you speak bad of me sir?

Nitto noticed something was curled around his body. He felt it and came to a shocking realization. He was curled up by the Great Jaggi. He drew his swords and turned around ready to strike, only to see a Great Jaggi with 2 long forelimbs that had FINGERS, was only six feet tall, and was human in shape.

Nitto stumbled backwards over its tail.

Nitto: Wh-What are you?

?: I'm the Great Jaggi you've slain.

Nitto: It's not true. Monsters don't come back to life. And not like this.

Great Jaggi: Well actually we do. You see, when a monster is killed, it takes on the forme of the human that killed it. If its eaten by a monster that doesn't happen. However, when people carve parts from a monster, they can't change, so they stay dead. You must not have carved like the other hunters.

Nitto: No I didn't. I wanted to rest first. So are you going to kill me now?

Great Jaggi: Nope. You've earned my respect. From here on out, you give me a command and I'll faithfully follow until death. You're the boss.

Nitto: So are you stronger or something?

Great Jaggi: Yeah. I take on a human's muscle mass and couple it with my own strength. I'm stronger than ever boss.

Nitto: This is new. I'll have to ask if anyone knows anything about this. For now, I'll call you… Bora. It means Great.

Bora: A bit cliche but it has a nice ring to it. Bora it is.

Nitto: Now let's get out of here. It's dangerous at night.

Bora: Lead the way boss.

**I recently was introduced to Monster Hunter, and I've been addicted ever since. The only complaint I have is that I feel that instead of Cha-Cha and Kayamba, as helpful as they are, you should be able to have monsters at your side. Now of course, if you kill it it won't come back, but then I decided on a concept. Instead of the, egg hatching and raising a baby monster story, I decided to make a version of what happens when a monster is NOT carved. You can have the monster or the materials. Can be conflicting. You need the materials, but how cool is it to have a monster as your partner?**


	2. Custody

Nitto and Bora had made it to Mogadishu without incident. When they got there, someone was waiting for them.

Nitto: Who are you?

The female spoke with a judgemental tone.

?: I am responsible for research of new monsters and their subspecies. Hand over the Great Jaggi.

Nitto: How'd you know.

Scientist: The Felyne coming to pick you up saw this, creature with you and ran back to tell me. Now hand him over.

Bora: *Clinging to Nitto* BOSS DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!

Scientist: That's enough! *Hits them with tranq darts*

They're soon asleep.

The Scientist hears a sound overhead and sees a Qurupeco drop a scroll with her name on it. It read,

"Do not take the monster away from the human. I want to see how this plays out. Keep an eye on him so we can determine if these creatures can be helpful.

Guildmaster"

She sighed and closed the scroll. Then she dragged them to their little shack.

Morning

Nitto woke with a start.

Nitto: Bora? Bora! *He ran outside* BORA! BOR *sees Bora* Ahhhhh.

Bora is at the restaurant gobbling down some fried rice. He finishes and holds out the bowl.

Bora: More please.

Chef: Coming up.

Nitto walks behind Bora and glares at the back of his head.

Nitto: How can you just sit here eating with ALL THAT'S GOING ON!?

Bora: *Takes bowl back and puts it down* Thanks. *To Nitto* Because if I eat standing up I don't feel good.

Nitto: *Grinds his fists into Bora's head* THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT YOU BIG DIMWIT!

Bora: HEY THAT HURTS!

Scientist: Excuse me but I'm trying to eat breakfast.

Nitto: YOU!

Scientist: Relax, I got orders to let you keep him, but I need to keep an eye on him.

Nitto: What is your name. You talk to us yet we don't know your name. I'm

Scientist: Nitto and Bora I know. Your friend here told me everything. I'm Diala.

Nitto: So I can just… keep him?

Diala: Yes, but if I deem you an inadequate provider, not only will you lose custody, but you'll never hunt again. Do you accept these terms?

Nitto: You're damn right I do. I've never had an employee and I'm not about to let my only one down.

Bora: *Inbetween mouthfuls* You tell her boss.

Nitto: HEY! SAVE SOME FOR ME!

Nitto had a large appetite, but his metabolism kept him trim.

Chef: I think Bora could be a neow and unique experience for this hunter. In a good way too.

Nitto and Bora: *Having finished at the same time* MORE PLEASE!

Chef: See, he even says please neow.

While they wait, they look at the last peice of Kelbi meat. Bora grabs it and eats it fast.

Nitto: AHHHH! *Starts trying to heimlich Bora* SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT!

Bora, in panic, spreads his frills out and let's out a call.

In horror, he realizes what he's done. He called Jaggi to Moga.

They wait, but nothing happens.

Diala: Looks like they won't obey you anymore.

Bora: That's a relief. I thought I'd screwed up big time.

Nitto stealthily tiptoes back to the table and starts eating. Bora turns around and sees him.

Bora: *Running over* HEY BOSS! DON'T EAT MY FOOD!

Diala: If this is a guy thing, I think I'll like my job. Still, a monster that can't control his pack anymore? I must note it.

Nitto: IT'S EATING TIME! *Starts gobbling down the food*

Diala: These 2 are nuts.


	3. Test drive

Diala came up to Nitto and Bora. She had a peice of paper with the Guild insignia on it.

Diala: *Hands it to them* This is a mission from the Guildmaster himself. Refusal will result in loss of hunting privileges.

Nitto unrolls it and starts reading it.

"Well well well young hunter. It seems you've made a great discovery with a Great Jaggi. I drink to this. Burp. Anyway, I want to know what this human-like monster can do. You are to accompany him and watch his hunting skills. He is to kill 10 Kelbi and bring back 10 Raw Meat. 10 is the max and the minimum is 5. Failure may be met with consequences. But I trust in ye. HARHARHAR!

Guildmaster"

Nitto: Ok Bora. Let's go hunting.

They arrive in the Moga Woods just minutes later. Nitto spots a Kelbi and points it out to Bora.

Bora gets ready to charge it, when Nitto stops him.

Nitto: Wait. Without a pack, you'll need to use stealth and get in close to make the kill. Stick to the shadows. Follow me.

Nitto crouched down low and Bora followed. They snuck withing 8 feet of the Kelbi.

Nitto: *Whispering* Just a few more steps. *SNAP*

Bora had stepped on a stick.

Nitto: Freeze.

They maintain complete stillness as the Kelbi looks around. Finally it calms down and resumes eating.

Nitto: Almost there. Now wait for it. *They stop 3 feet away, in the brush and shade* Not yet, not yet. Let it come to us.

The Kelbi starts to wander towards the brush, and right as it reaches…

Nitto: *Whispers* Make it quick. Now.

Bora sticks his head out and quickly bites into the skull of the Kelbi. It dies before the alarm is raised.

Nitto: Perfect. Stealth is the ultimate weapon. It allows you to get in close, and hopefully kill fast enough to avoid giving your prey a chance to raise an alarm. Now let's see how fast you are. *Points to a Kelbi 30 feet away.* Close the distance fast and make a quick and clean kill. Dart into the bush over there when you're done. If you're not seen that is.

Bora tightens his muscles, preparing for a full on chase scene, but to his surprise, he closes the distance very quickly and has killed the Kelbi before it knew what hit it.

Nitto gives a thumbs up, the makes a hitting motion with his shoulder.

He wants to see if Bora can kill a Kelbi with a shoulder charge. He makes contact and the Kelbi goes flying. A broken rib punctures the heart and kills it. All three Kelbi are dead.

Nitto: I'm impressed. Now let's grab the meat and move on.

They make 5 more kills, totaling 8 when they return.

They proudly show Diala the meat.

Diala: How do I know you didn't do it for him?

Bora: See the teeth marks in the meat? A knife cuts, teeth puncture. Boss can't do that with his teeth. I can however. So I did do my part. *To Nitto* How'd I do boss?

Nitto: Very well. *Diala leaves* Let's go hunt something else. I hear a Rathian is nearby.

Bora: You sure about this boss? A Rathian is a bit above our skill level.

Diala returns clutching a pouch of money.

Diala gives it to Nitto.

Diala: From the Guild. They want to get you more companions, so no carving. This is so you can buy your weapons. Instead of having to craft them. *Walks away again*

Bora: Never mind.

Nitto bought Dual Hatches, Bone Helmet, Bone Mail, Bone Vambraces, Bone Faulds, and Bone Greaves. He also bought some armor for Bora. Obviously the Jaggi Blademaster set. In case of an emergency, he also gave Bora a knife. He had his claws, but it is a safety measure for him.

They set off into the Moga Woods.

They walked through and killed some Kelbi and Aptonoth, but nothing dangerous. Then, at area 7, there it was. A Rathian.

Bora: It's huge. Can we really take it on?

Nitto: Just remember what you learned. Stealth give us the upper hand.

Nitto crawls up commando style behind the Rathian that was laying down. He jumped in it neck and started bashing its weak head with his Hatchets. Scales and chuncks or armor came flying off of her. Nitto was thrown off, but he'd done significant damage right off the bat.

Bora ran in and started clawing at the Rathian's eyes. He succeeded in taking the left eye out. Meanwhile, Nitto snuck up behind it and slashed her legs. She feel over and was assaulted on both sides. The Rathian got up and roared. The hunters had to cover their ears. This is where the tables turned. The Rathian did her pin move on Bora, and pinned him. He couldn't get his claws on her, but his knife gave him the reach. He stabbed the right eye, then jammed it through her lower jaw. He kicked her back put his knife away. The Rathian was down again. This time, Bora ran up and sank his teeth into her neck. Blood spurted from the severed jugular. However, the Rathian got up, kicked Bora away, and blasted him with a blind luck, literally, fireball. A Great Jaggi is weak against fire, and he was wearing Jaggi armor. It devastated him.

The Rathian stumbled, and fell over. The Queen had been dethroned.

Nitto: BORA! *Runs over* You ok? Here eat these.

He gives Bora several herbs. He gobbles them down, and manages to recover enough to get back up.

Bora: Well, it wasn't easy, but we got her.

Nitto: A Rathian will be a good ally. Let's just rest for now.


	4. Rise of the Rath

Nitto and Bora were watching the dead Rathian, waiting to see if she would change.

Bora: *Yawns* How much longer boss?

Nitto: Could be a while. It may take longer for larger monsters to change.

The Rathian suddenly opens her eyes. They've been healed. She begins to glow brightly.

Her body shrinks considerably and her legs become comparatively longer. Her wings are still there, but instead of 3 claws, at the middle of the wings are a pair of hands. Enabling her to grab and hold objects. Her head stays close to the same, and 3 scars appear on her chest, looking like claw marks. her neck shortens, and her spine straightens. She stands at about 6,3.

She stands up and looks at Nitto. She puts her legs together and puts a hand up to her forehead.

Rathian: SIR!

Nitto: At ease Mimi.

Bora: Mimi?

Nitto: Is a combination of the words for "Flame tongue" Motto and ulimi.

Mimi: You have beaten me and respected my dignity enough to avoid carving from me. This makes you my commander. Give the order and I'll do it.

Nitto: Can you still fly?

Mimi jumps and flaps her wings, she can fly just like a normal Rathian.

Mimi: Yes sir I can.

Nitto: You know where Moga is?

Mimi: Yes sir.

Nitto: Fly over there and find a female human with an attitude named Diala and tell her you're with Nitto.

Mimi: As you wish sir. *Takes off and flies away.*

At Moga…

People look up to see the Rathian's large wing to body ratio. They begin to panic as it comes down, but when it touches, they all calm down to see its another human monster.

Mimi: ANYBODY NAMED DIALA!?

Diala: Yes. Who wants to know.

Mimi: Commander Nitto asked me to tell you that I'm with him.

Diala: He already beat a Rathian? I'm impressed. Tell him the I've got a new job for him. One, a bit more dangerous.

Mimi: What kind if job?

Diala: Reconnaissance on any Elder Dragons in the area. He's the only hunter available right now.

Mimi: What kind of Elder Dragon?

Diala whispers into her ear.

Mimi: Understood. I shall let him know. *Takes off*

At area 7.

Mimi lands and looks at Nitto.

Mimi: Job done sir. I also have a report for you.

Nitto: Shoot.

Mimi: Diala says there may be an Elder Dragon in the area. She wants you to take a look around as you're the only hunter available at the moment.

Bora: I take it this is a bad thing right boss?

Nitto: An Elder Dragon? I can't believe it. The only Elder Dragons ever found here were the Ceadus and Golden Ceadus. What kind of Elder Dragon?

Mimi: The super monster Alatreon.

There was a hush.


	5. The Hunter Killer

Nitto and crew were searching for the Alatreon reported in Moga Woods. So far after 2 days, they found nothing. Their supplies of food were dwindling.

Bora: I'm hungry boss.

Nitto: Well suck it up and act like a man.

Bora: I can't take it I'm starving. *Goes to bite Nitto*

Nitto: GET BACK! *Punches Bora's muzzle* WHAT'S THE IDEA OF TRYNG TO EAT ME!?

Bora: I'm sorry boss but you look kind of tasty.

Nitto: Mimi, go and hunt while I talk to Bora here.

Mimi: Understood sir. *Flies off*

With Mimi. Her POV.

Now let's see, Kelbi or Aptonoth should do nicely. Wait. What is that? Hrmph. Some new predator trying to steal my prey? Well I won't stand for it.

I dive rapidly to attack. When I stop in my tracks.

The Alatreon.

It sees me.

Mimi: Uh. Hello?

Alatreon: …

Mimi: Hi?

Alatreon: … FIRE BLAST!

GAH! He's strong. That attack should not hurt much. I have resistance to fire. Must report this. I fly off, right wing charred badly.

At area 7. Normal POV

Mimi's figure comes into view. She flies over and crash lands. Unconcious on impact.

Nitto: MIMI! You ok?

Bora: *Panicking to Nitto* WHAT DID THIS BOSS!? WHAT DID THIS!?

Nitto: Listen to me. *Bora continues to panic. Grabs Bora's arm and pulls him eye to eye.* We are gonna get her out of here, but I need you focus right now. Ok? Now pick her up, I'll scout ahead and signal you if it's safe.

Bora: Yes sir.

After about 2 harrowing hours they reach Moga Village.

Diala sees them and rushes into Nitto's shack as they run into it.

Diala: What happened? *Yelling outside* WE NEED A MEDIC!

Bora: She went to find food and came back like this.

Diala: Possibly the Alatreon. BRING A FREAKING MEDIC!

The Guild Sweetheart runs in with a medical kit.

GS (Guild Sweeheart): Let's see what the trouble is.

After 10 minutes.

GS: Finished.

Diala: Will she make it?

GS: She'll make it. Though her right wing has 3rd degree burns. She won't be flying for a few weeks. *Applies some burn cream to her wing*

6 hours later.

Mimi wakes up.

Bora hugs her.

Bora: YOU'RE ALIVE!

Mimi shrieks in pain.

Bora: Sorry. Forgot about the wing.

Nitto: What happened?

Mimi: A… Alatreon. Alatreon.

A hush falls over the entire village.

Diala: You're sure?

Mimi: Hard to confuse a giant winged dragon that looks like Pegasus made love with the Devil.

Diala: Nitto, I want you to get as many of these monsters as you can. You're taking that Alatreon down. In time if course. Here's your next target.

Nitto: A Great Wroggi.

Bora growls.

Bora: I'll come with you. I've got a score to settle with that clan.

Nitto: What happened?

Bora: I'll tell you when we get there.

**The Alatreon. One mean, nasty, damned, rotten, stinking, no good, son of a bitch. Need I say more?**


	6. The poison pest

Nitto and Bora were in the Flooded Forest. Hunting a Great Wroggi Bora didn't get on with.

Bora began to spin his tale.

Bora: I had just taken control of the pack. I was out doing the new alpha duties. Madking territory, warding off other monsters, breeding with females, the works. When I came back, half the pack was dead. I saw a Great Wroggi fleeing. I tailed him for 2 days on end without rest. He kept running. I never lost sight of him, until we reached the Flooded Forest. I looked around, it was just too damn quiet. No noise at all. I knew he was around because the monsters were silent. Suddenly I was ambushed by a pack led by that Great Wroggi. I killed several Wroggis, but he spat some poison point blank in my face. I clawed his poison sac open and ran off while he recovered. After 2 more days of running without a break, I made it home. But I was in dire straights. The pack managed to find antidote herbs for me, but we never fully recovered from the attack. I'm going to murder that poison puking bastard.

Nitto: If you want revenge, I'll take on the Great Wroggi until you kill the Wroggis. When you do, I'll let you fight him mano-a-mano.

Bora: Thanks boss. You're the best boss I got. Actually you're the only boss I got, but still.

Nitto: *Ruffles Bora's frills* I know. I am pretty great.

Bora: Not the frills. I still wanna look sexy for the ladies. Grrrrrr.

Nitto: *Laughs* You're a card. But I love ya.

The walk into the forest and meet the Great Wroggi.

With Bora.

Bora picks up a Wroggi and slits its throat with his knife, then throws it down. One puts him on his belly by jumping on his back. Bora grabs its head, lifts him over his head, and snaps his spine on his knee. He walks up to one and stabs the knife through its skull. One tries to jump on his face. He grabs it, stabs it back twice, then stabs through its brain. He then casually throws the knife into the last Wroggi's eye. He walks over and picks it up.

Bora: They're dead Nitto.

Nitto: Got it. He's all yours.

Bora walks up to the Great Wroggi.

Bora: You remember me? Cause I certainly remember you.

When speaking to the Great Wroggi, he sounds like a normal Great Jaggi.

GW: I only know one Great Jaggi. You're not him.

Bora: MAYBE, THIS, WILL REFRESH YOUR MEMORY! *As Bora says THIS, he rips the Great Wroggi's poison sac*

GW: You. I remember you. I thought I'd killed you. I don't know how you turned into that, thing you are now, but it won't matter.

The G Wroggi pins Bora. Bora grabs and shuts his jaw. He kicks him back and stabs his side a few times. The G Wroggi writhes in pain, but gets up. He does his shoulder charge, Bora does the same. They collide. The G Wroggi, goes flying. Bora walks up to it, when the G Wroggi lifts his neck and tries to bite him. Bora dodges and jumps on his neck. He stabs his eye three times. The Wroggi leader goes limp.

Bora: I have gotten revenge. That was for you, my pack.

Nitto: And now we wait.


	7. Poison Pal

Nitto and Bora were waiting for the Great Wroggi to transform into a human monster. While they were waiting, something under the mud crept up behind them. Then attacked Bora. Nitto saw the danger at the last moment.

Nitto: BORA BEHIND YOU!

Bora: *Turns around to see a Gobul about to devour him* WAAAAAAAAAAH!

CHOMP

Bora opens his eyes to see the Great Wroggi standing in front of him with his hands holding the Gobul's jaws open.

GW: HRN! *Inhales. The sac on his throat bulges out. He spits his poison in the Gobul's mouth.*

Gobul: GYAAAAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAH! *The Gobul collapses and dies of intense poisoning*

Nitto: BORA! *Hugs Bora* Are you ok? I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry. I'm not a very good boss am I?

Bora: Nothing you could've done. Besides, you should be saying thank you.

Nitto: *Lets go of Bora* Oh right where are my manners? I'm Nitto. I'll call you… Suko. Taken from the words sumu for poison, and mfuko for sack.

Suko: I think I'll take it. Anyway, let's go home. Oh and Bora, sorry about before. Forgive me?

Bora: *Smiles* water under the bridge. What about the Gobul?

Nitto: As far as I know, he's not our target, and I don't know the effects of poison on the transformation. Especially that much of it. We'll carve from him.

**I know it's short, but I'm just not feeling up to more right now. I'll make the next one longer.**


	8. Hot and Bothered

Nitto and the others returned to Moga to find a rather pissed off Mimi.

Mimi: It's about time you morons showed up. If you don't bring back a Rathalos by tomorrow, I will personally BARBECUE YOU AND SERVE YOU TO THE NEXT ONE I SEE!

Bora: *Recoils back* What the hell got up your ass?

Nitto: Bora, are you trying to get served well done?

Mimi: Don't. Talk to me. About having stuff up my ass.

Suko: Let me try. What's bothering you?

Mimi: IT'S MATING SEASON DUMBASS!

Diala walks in.

Diala: Yeah she held me a flame point to get me to put in a Rathalos request. So if I was you, I'd go now.

All three: ON IT! *Run off like the devil is chasing them*

Diala: Nice work.

Mimi: Dont they know mating season was 6 months ago?

They start laugh.


	9. Rath of the Rathalos

In their hurry, Nitto stopped only to buy Suko Great Wroggi armor and small blade, larger than Bora's.

They reached area 7, where the Rathalos noticed them, but it didn't care.

Nitto yelled at it, waved his arms, and even kicked it, but it disregarded him.

Nitto noticed a clutch of Wyvern Eggs.

Nitto: *Sighs* I can't believe I'm about to do this.

Nitto picks up an egg and stands in front of the Rathalos. He growls in response.

Bora: He said, "Drop it."

Nitto: You got it. *Holds the egg out, and drops it 3 feet to the stone ground. The egg shatters*

The Rathalos goes straight into rage mode. He roars, causing the three to cover their ears. He jumps back and shoots a fireball, hitting Suko head on. Actually more like butt on.

Suko: *Grabs his tail which is on fire* AHHHHH HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT! IM OUTTA HERE! *Jumps into the water below.*

Bora: Well that's helpful. *Draws his knife and runs at the Rathalos, who is now busy laughing. Bora stabs the Rathalos in the right eye with the knife. The Rathalos screams. Bora tries to finish the other eye, but can't pull the knife out. The Rathalos flies away.* DAMN IT!

Nitto: Wow, dealt good damage there Bora.

Bora: Yeah and if my knife hadn't got stuck in his face I would've finished the job. Claws out then.

They jump down to area 5 in pursuit. They set up an ambush before the Rathalos arrives.

The Rathalos lands and scans the area. He'd seen his fair share of fights, and knew that hunters often pursued after the target fled. He saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Bora and Nitto were hiding in the shadows of the cliff. Nitto and Bora drew Paralysis Knives supplied at the start of the quest. The Rathalos was close to them. They threw the knives. They make impact. The Rathalos is paralyzed.

Bora: DIE! *He starts clawing the weak head and causes the armor to fly off.*

Nitto was slashing at the legs to weaken them. The Rathalos got free and pinned Bora. Bora looks up as the Rathalos open his mouth. Bora grabs the knife sticking out of is eye. He starts pushing on the Rathalos' face. He gets his knee above its head and pushes down. As he does, he stabs the knife into its skull. The Rathalos screams as the knife pierces his brain. He falls soon after.

Nitto: And that is why you are my main monster.

Bora: Let's go find Suko before the Rathalos changes.

They swim to area 11 in search. They find a scene they will never forget. Suko, burns covering his body, at the bottom of the ocean. Dead.

Bora grabs Suko's body and points up with his thumb. Signaling Nitto to go to the surface.

They breach the surface.

Nitto: Is he... you know... alive?

Bora: I'm afraid not. He's dead, but, these burns were not made by fire. Something else did this.

Nitto: Like what?

Bora flinches.

Nitto: What's wrong. Something wrong. *Starts to swim to Bora*

Bora: Don't... move... a f*cking muscle. There's a Lagiacrus behind you, but he's not attacking. He looks more curious than angry. Stay perfectly still.

The Lagiacrus has his head over Nitto's. Sniffing him. It gently nudges him. Nitto freaks out and starts swimming away. The Lagiacrus roars and charges up an electric ball. Aimed at putting Nitto out for good. When his head is engulfed in flames. The Rathalos, in his human form, fires more fireballs at the Leviathan. Weak to fire, and not willing to challenge a pissed off Rathalos, the Lagiacrus sunks beneath the waves, and vanishes.

The Rathalos lands in the water, and using his wings like fins, swims to Bora and Nitto.

Rathalos: You ok?

His voice is slightly gruff and deep.

Bora: Yeah. But Suko isn't.

Rathalos: Hang onto him. *He lifts himself out of the water, puts Bora and Nitto on his back, and flies back to Moga Village*

They land shortly thereafter.

Nitto: Thanks for the lift Moku.

Moku: The combination of the words for 'Fire Prince' is it not?

Nitto: That's right.

Diala runs to Bora.

Diala: Give him to me. *Takes Suko's lifeless body.* You irresponsible fools. You let him die.

Nitto erupts in anger.

Nitto: HEY! MAYBE, IF WE HAD BEEN INFORMED OF THE LAGIACRUS IN THE WATER, HE MIGHT STILL BE HERE!

Diala: A... Lagiacrus. Why are so many apex predators flocking to Moga all of a sudden? This is a major problem. We'll bury Suko in area 1, but we need to stop this crisis soon. I'm going to call in a master hunter. Maybe they can assist. This could be the end of Moga Village as we know it.


	10. Not hungry hungry Deviljho

After Suko was buried, Diala got an urgent quest 2 days later. She presented it to Nitto.

Diala: Moga is having a big problem. All small game animals are being torn up. We've found 30 dead Kelbi in 2 days. We believe the blame is on a young Deviljho. Too small to eat large game. Likely a freshly minted adolescent. Low Rank quest. Should be easy as it isn't familiar with fighting a human. Also a little tip. Young Deviljhos can enter rage mode, but can't do as strong a dragon attack as the adults. Still wanna be careful though. This is a rare opportunity to get a Deviljho on our side. I've contacted Tanzania and we've already got plenty of food for it. Good luck and good hunting.

Nitto bought Rathian armor for Mimi and Rathalos armor for Moku. Since they could breathe fire and possessed razor sharp claws, he did not get them a weapon.

They ran into the Deviljho at area 5. It was about Bora's height. A juvenile indeed. While Mimi set a shock trap, Bora, Nitto, and Moku started fighting. Moku was launching fireballs, Nitto was hacking and slashing with his blades, while Bora jumped on its back as it entered rage mode. The muscles bulged, revealing the old wounds it had taken. Bora dug the knife deep into these wounds. The Deviljho roared in pain, and ran towards Mimi. Just before he reached her, Bora jumped off. Then, ZAP! The Deviljho stepped on the Shock Trap. They all began slashing at the juvenile. Finally, the Deviljho broke free. It grabbed Bora and started shaking its head. Bora's armor got torn, but Bora was ok. The young Deviljho threw Bora. He went for a small distance before he landed. A bit shook up, but ok. Bora sharpened his knife, and ran back into the fray. He jumped back on the Deviljho's neck and pulled it against the skin as hard as he could. He then drug the knife left. Effectively slitting the Deviljho's throat. The Deviljho gasped for breath, and managed to fire a dragon breath. It was going straight for Mimi, when Moku swooped in and grabbed her. They flew out of range as the Deviljho bleed out. With no blood getting to its head, it died.

Mimi: *As they landed* Nice save.

Moku: You're worth saving sweetie.

Mimi: *Tickles his chin* Save it for mating season.

4 hours later

The human Deviljho opened its eyes. It was 4 feet 4 inches due to its young age, it had a shorter muzzle, no spikes on its chin, razor sharp teeth, and a tail that got thinner as it went, instead of a classic Deviljho tail. The Deviljho opened its mouth and spoke. More accurately HER mouth.

Deviljho: How long have I been out?

Nitto: about 4 hours.

Deviljho: *Eyes widen* I NEED TO EAT NOW! Wait. Do you hear that?

Silence.

Nitto: No, I hear nothing.

Deviljho: Exactly. My belly isn't growling. I'm not hungry. In fact, I'm full. That never happens. Thank you, thank you so much. It's miserable having to eat constantly.

Nitto: I love this job. Not only do I get to hunt monster and get companions, I get to help them too.

Mimi: What do we do with all the food at Moga that they ordered?

Nitto: Hmm.

Bora: WE HAVE A FEAST!

Nitto: Oh yeah, Christmas is tonight isn't it?

Deviljho: What's Christmas?

Nitto: I'll explain on the way Midori.

Midori: Ahh that's pretty, what does it mean?

Nitto: Green.

Midori: Bit dull in English, but it's a nice name.


	11. Monster Bells

Back at Moga Village, everyone was celebrating the Christmas that started midnight. It was currently 2am and the team was, a little tipsy.

Bora: Let's sing a little bit. This will be the best one yet.

Mimi: Yeah that's what you said before.

Midori: I don't like Rathian. *Hic*

Moku: Bora. I hate you. This was your stupid idea so… kick us off.

Bora: I'll kick you off alright.

Mimi: WHO WANTS ANOTHER DRINK!?

Midori: Rathian is annoying.

Nitto: SHUT UP ASS MAGGOTS IT'S F*CK*NG CHRISTMAS! Sloshing through the blood, of monsters that we've slaid.

Bora: Through the gobs of goo. Laughing all the way. Hahaha.

Midori: Roaring pieces swing, shrieking from the fight.

Bora: What fun it is to laugh and sing

All three: AS WE KILL THEM ALL TONIGHT! OH MONSTER BELLS WHAT A SMELL! BONE AND TENDONS FRAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO BLOW A MONSTER'S ASS AWAY! HEY! MONSTER BELLS STRAIGHT FROM HELL! OOZING FROM THE FRAY! RING THEIR BELLS WITH GUNLANCE SHELLS, AND BARREL BOMBS, AND BLADES!

Mimi: A day or two ago. We took a nice sleigh ride.

Moku: Little did we know. MONSTER WAS INSIDE!

Mimi: The meatsack tried to bite, and torn a hunk of skin.

Moku: So we ripped his head off threw him out

Both: AND THEN RAN OVER HIM! HEY! MONSTER BELLS WHAT A SMELL! BONE AND TENDONS FRAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO BLOW, A MONSTER'S ASS AWAY! HEY! MONSTER BELLS STRAIGHT FROM HELL! OOZING FROM THE FRAY! RING THEIR BELLS WITH GUNLANCE SHELLS, AND BARREL BOMBS, AND BLADES!

All five: OH MONSTER BELLS WHAT A SMELL! BONE AND TENDONS FRAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO BLOW A MONSTER'S ASS AWAY! BANG! MONSTER BELLS STRAIGHT FROM HELL, OOZING FROM THE FRAY! RING THEIR BELLS WITH GUNLANCE SHELLS, AND BARREL BOMBS, AND BLADES!

They all collapse in a jumbled mess. Dials is watching.

Diala: These guys are the worst. When is the master hunter getting here. We need some discipline around here.


	12. Imperial Jaggi

Because of Guild rules, only 3 human monsters could come with Nitto at a time. Nitto, Bora, Mimi, and Moku were fighting a man eating Gobul they were to kill permanently. It was limping away when it turned and bit down. Nitto's short swords were reduced to the hilts. He stared in shock, when Moku blasted it with a fireball and killed it.

Nitto replaced his swords with Brother Flames. He also bought the Guild Bard Blademaster set of armor.

His next quest was an Urgent one. To fell the Lagiacrus he had met before.

After a long and bloody fight, both sides were on their last legs. Area 9 was the current battleground. Mimi and Moku had been KOed three times and forced to go back to base. Nitto and Bora were downed twice each, but they had dealt significant damage to the Lagiacrus. Out of healing and stamina items, they waited for the Lagiacrus to make the first move. Both sides circled each other. Focusing. Suddenly, the Lagiacus, electric charge active, did his land dash attack. Nitto was knocked out and was in severe condition. Bora was hit and struggling to hold on. The Lagiacrus limped to area 10. Satisfied it had won.

Bora ran over to Nitto.

Bora: Boss are you ok? Speak to me please. *Starts shedding tears* I need to face facts. I'm not the best. I can't even protect my boss. Is this all I've got? I have to become STRONGER! *Upon saying this, his muscles grow and become highly visible, his fangs and claws lengthen, and his frills extend 3 inches on either side. He examines his body in shock* Imperial. I'd heard Great Jaggis could get this strong, but I never believed it. *In a darker voice* I'm coming for you Lagiacrus.

Bora picks up Nitto and sprints to the base at 30 mph. A speed Bora didn't believe he could reach. He drops him off and sprints to area 10, where the Lagiacrus is waking up from a nap. He spots Bora and does his land dash. Bora jumps 10 feet high, clearing the Lagiacrus's electricity with ease. He lands on its back and bites off one of the crystals. The Lagiacrus shrieks in pain. Bora then jumps forwards, grabs the leviathan's head. Bora spins and due to his newfound strength, and flips the leviathan on its back. Then, using his new fangs, rips the Lagia's throat out in anger. He lets out a roar that actually has a shockwave. He calms down and washes his muzzle off. Sharqs were attracted, but stayed below the surface.

Bora heads back to see the Felynes have healed Bora.

Nitto: You are properly named "Great"

Bora: In Great Jaggi lore, I'm known as an Imperial Jaggi. We should go see the Lagiacrus before he turns.

They arrive to see and 6'2 200 pound human Lagiacrus with the crystals on its back, a tail that extends three feet and then touches the ground, and the two horns on its head.

He turns around and see them.

Lagiacrus: Bout time. I was starting to think you left me behind.

Bora: HEY! DON'T SPEAK TO BOSS THAT WAY!

Nitto: KNOCK IT OFF BORA!

Bora: Sorry boss.

Nitto: Now what to name you? Hmm… how about… Rasi. Radi means thunder, and mjusi means lizard. Thunder lizard. Rasi.

Rasi: Catchy. Rasi it is then.

They return to Moga to see Diala waiting. Her foot tapping.

Diala: *Grabs Bora and examines him* What happened to you?

Bora starts to glow, and returns to his normal form.

Bora: Ah man. That was so cool too. I can't believe its temporary.

Diala: My Felynes reported that you were willing yourself to get stronger when this happened.

Bora: I wasn't doing it for me. It was so I could help Nitto. If he wasn't in danger, I don't think I could've done it.


	13. Willpower charge

Nitto and the other were sitting at the restaurant, which had expanded to sit more people. They were discussing what had happened to Bora that made him so powerful. Diala eventually joined them.

Diala: So here's the deal... I told the Guildmaster about this, he discussed it with the more minor leaders, and they have decided to call that little change, a "Willpower Charge."

Bora: That's all they decided on?

Diala: *Sighs* Don't try to get inside the Guildmaster's head. It's an endless maze you'll never get out of.

Nitto: Is there anything else?

Diala: They believe it's only accessible during desperate situations when the monster can will themselves to change and win. Oh, and here's your next mission. *Hands Nitto a piece of paper*

Nitto: A Jade Barroth.

Diala, this one has wandered into the Misty Peaks. He should have been forced away because his snow and ice would melt, but he is doing just fine. We need you to show him what happens to monsters who leave their homes.

Nitto: You can count on me. Bora, Moku, Midori, let's go.

Midori: Finally. I get to join.

Nitto: You're young, but consider it on the job training.

*CRASH! ROAR! PLINK! BOOM! SLICE!*

The fight had been dragging on for 3 hours, (30 minutes in game time) and neither side was ready to quit yet. Mimi, Midori, Bora, and Nitto were all on their last try. The Jade Barroth was running out of snow. Only the snow on its head and tail remained. Bora got hit head on with the head charge attack and was put into desperation.

Bora: WILLPOWER... CHARGE! HA!

Bora began to change into his Imperial Jaggi form, when the Jade Barroth did its 'snow shaker' and hit Bora, defeating him before he could finish his change. He also hit Mimi. Her mouth was frozen as she was charging a fireball. *BOOM* It exploded in her mouth, putting her in the danger zone. (Where one hit will KO you) Her mouth got red hot, then white hot, then blasted the snow off. She was desperate.

Mimi: WILLPOWER... CHARGE! YAAAH! *Mimi grew slightly larger, and her skin/scales changed from green to pink. She had turned into a Pink Rathian* HERE I COME!

She flew up and attacked. She did her flutter kick and poisoned the Jade Barroth. It was also knocked over. She then landed, and charged up a fireblast. (The fireblast being the attack that explodes.) She launched it and hit the Barroth subspecies dead center. Blowing his skullcap off. While it was recovering, she did her tail flip and killed it.

Mimi: Right... like... that. BOOM!

Bora got up, albeit shakily, and walked over.

Nitto: Not bad girl.

Bora: Well, now that's a clean kill. *Puts his hand on her back* Could be that you got some predator in you after all girl.

Unfortunately, blowing the skullcap off counted as carving off a part, the Jade Barroth was unable to revive.

When they arrive, Diala was acutally pleased, somebody take a picture.

Diala: I see, I see it now. Bora evolved into a more powerful Jaggi, while Mimi turned into a high ranking Pink Rathian, I think that the Willpower charge advances them from Low Rank, to High Rank. I wonder... Midori will be a High Rank monster at adult age, so when her Willpower Charge activates, does she go to G rank, or to the subspecies, or both?


	14. The expert

Nitto and the others were all telling stories and laughing, when a gong sounded in the distance. They looked to the ocean to see the aquatic version of a Dragonship. When it docked, footsteps were heard, along with the clanking of armor. A 6'4 250 pound man steps forwards. He wear the armor of a High Rank Alatreon. On his back, is an Alatreon crafted Switch Axe.

?: I believe someone called about an Alatreon problem? The solution is here. Wayne, the Alatreon Assassin, is here.

Diala: Good to see you again Wayne. I should introduce you to you partners.

Wayne: Stop right there. I fly solo. I'm taking this Alatreon down today. Right now.

Wayne heads off into Moga Woods.

Bora: Nice attitude.

Diala: Trust me, he's an ass, but he's the best in the business.

5 hours later…

Wayne walks through the gate, limping heavily. His armor is shredded, his weapon is broken, and he's covered in blood.

Diala: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?

Wayne: Found the Alatreon… In area 5, but it was s… so strong, so fast. I was on my last legs… I-I remember hearing about the new smoke bombs. That they will disorient any monster. So I threw one at my feet.

Bora: That was a smart idea.

Wayne: N-not effective… I'm afraid. *Falls directly to his belly. The armor on his back has three huge gashes in it.*

Diala: MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC RIGHT NOW!

The Guild Sweetheart comes over and gets to work. They manage to save Wayne's life, but he's going to be out of action for at least a month. They all come to a startling realization. This Alatreon, is a G Class one. And it's almost invincible at that level.


	15. Operation Desert Storm

Nitto, Bora, Midori, and Rasi were stalking the Alatreon for a week, studying its behavior, attacks, diet, the works. A Qurupeco landed and gave them a scroll.

Qurupeco: Pretty Peco bring note for hunter and weird friends.

Qurupecos COULD imitate human speech, but they were still fuzzy on some of the grammar concepts.

Nitto: Ok, thank you.

Qurupeco: *Gives Nitto the scroll.* Peco needs to return. Remember, Pecos bring sexy back. *Laughs as it flies off.*

Bora: And he called US weird?

Nitto: *Reading* Operation Desert Storm. Several Large Monster are in the Sandy Plains. Dozens of hunters are being called to answer this plea. Help us and you will be rewarded handsomely. We have some new things we want to try out, if you are interested in either of the events on the scroll, please sign up.

Bora: Let's go. This should be fun. A good time to try out our Willpower Charges.

Midori: I wonder when I'll get mine?

Midori was almost full grown at this point, and very, very powerful.

They return to Moga, catch a ship to Tanzania, and head off. Bora and Rasi had signed up to use the new weapons, while Midori and Nitto were going to have one on one training.

Bora and Rasi climbed into a big metal weapon with a canon from the Dragonship on the front, but this canon, was larger and could rotate. It was powered by the wind. It's spikey caterpillar tracks enabling it to dig into the sand.

Midori and Nitto were fighting a Diablos. (Hate em.) When a big, thing, showed up. (They were in the Diablos staring area) The big canon on it turned to the Diablos and fired. The recoil of the canon pushed the metal beast backwards. The Diablos had both horns blown clear off. It died on the spot.

Midori: What... is... THAT!?

Bora sticks his head out the top.

Bora: HEY YOU GUYS NEED SOME HELP OR SOMETHIN?!

Nitto: What the hell is that thing?

Bora: An armored version of a Dragonship with tracks, a sail that can be easily manipulated, and an almighty canon. BADASS!

Suddenly, a Duramboros appeared. Its tail spun and flipped the beast on its side. Bora and Rasi staggered out. Rasi was then blown away by the impact when the Duramboros landed. Then, the Dragontank, as it became known as, rolled over all the way and landed on his crystals. The crystals held up, but he was hurt, bad.

Rasi: No, I AM NOT DONE YET! *He begins to glow* WILLPOWER... CHARGE! *Rasi grows slightly, his crytals and horns turn a lighter shade of blue, and his scales become white as the moon, an Ivory Lagiacrus* COME ON!

Rasi charged up his electric ball attack and fired it. Hitting the Duramboros and putting it in Rage Mode. Rasi however, is one step ahead. He sends out one of his static fields and charged up his crystals. The Duramboros becomes paralyzed as Rasi does this until his crystals reach a full charge. He the sends out his full charge lightning attack. Even 30 yards away, the others can feel the electricity causing their hairs to perk up slightly.

Rasi the grabs the Duramboros by the horns, and starts spinning. His muscles strain as the Duramboros is lifted off of the ground. Just before his arms give out, he launches the Duramboros over 20 feet in the air. He fires one last electro ball and hits it. It comes crashing down head first.

Rasi stands, sweating and panting from the effort, but he's killed the Duramboros. The head and neck are twisted and broken. Rendering it unable to regenerate. However, nobody cares. There are many more monsters to kill, and standing around for hours would be met with anger from the other hunters still fighting.

Our team goes on to kill, the Diablos, Duramboros, a Sand Barrioth, a Barroth, and a Nibelsnarf. They carved them to avoid having to remain stationary. All Large Monsters were killed or fatally wounded. The quest was a huge success. Loses were surprisingly light. Only one hunter was killed, by a Black Diablos. (Hate it more)

Our team returns to a heroes' welcome. Even Diala complimented them. Wayne was on his last day of recovery and congratulated them on a 'hunt executed with the skill of a master.' They then had a party you would've enjoyed. However, the next day, would bring Nitto and his comrades closer to the Alatreon than they like. Will they get out ok? Will somebody be left behind, permanently? Why am I asking you all these questions?


	16. Hellatreon

Nitto, Bora, Midori, and Rasi were out collecting supplies from the woods. The Rathalos and Rathian mating season had started, and Mimi and Moku were not to be expected back until it ended about 2 weeks later.

Bora was in the southern areas, Nitto and Midori in the central areas, and Rasi was exploring the watery north. Bora finished early and linked up with Nitto and Midori.

All was calm and well, when...

Thump Thump Thump Thump.

Bora: What is that?

A loud shriek echoes through the area. They turn around in area 5, to see the Alatreon. It was NOT happy. Then again, when is it ever happy?

Nitto: AHHH SH*T! RUN!

They turn and run away full speed, but the Alatreon cut them off.

They look right into its eyes. They hear a sound like the shriek of tortured souls in the depths of hell. It launches its FireFlare attack. (As I call it) Bora, weak to fire, was KOd on the spot, and was in dire conditions. If Nitto and Midori cannot drive it off, Bora will die.

Suddenly, Rasi, returning from the search, jumped on the Alatreon.

Rasi had climbed up to area 7 from 11, and jumped to area 5.

He lands on it, surprising it. He hits it with 3 Electro Balls before he's thrown off.

The Alatreon starts flailing about to recover.

Midori: Damn am I glad to see you Rasi. Take Bora and run, we'll hold him off.

Rasi: But...

The Alatreon gets up and screams.

Midori: GO! I'll cover you.

Midori begins to glow.

Midori: WILLPOWER... CHARGE! YEAH!

Midori grows to her full height of 6'3, her muscles then bulge out in Rage Mode.

Midori blasts the Alatreon with a boulder, stunning him and knocking him over. Then, she charges up and fires a DragonBreath. The Alatreon gets up, and glares at Midori.

Alatreon: YOU ALL HAVE FOUGHT GALANTLY. WORTHY OF RECOGNITION BY THE MOST POWERFUL MONSTERS, BUT YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH YET. HONE YOUR ABILITIES, AND RETURN TO FIGHT ME AGAIN. I AM SPARING YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE EARNED MY RESPECT. FIGHTING TO SAVE A FREIND EVEN IF YOU KNOW YOU WON'T SUCCEED. FAREWELL. I WILL SEE YOU FOR OUR FINAL BATTLE.

The Alatreon flies off to lick his wounds. Or from the voice... HER wounds

Nitto: Did... did you guys hear that?

Midori: She IS and Elder Dragon. Maybe she has learned to mimic human language over time.

Nitto: We should go back. Not a word about this to the others. Got it?

Midori: Understood.

They arrive back to find Bora has been bandaged on his chest, he's in extreme pain.

Bora: BOSS!? YOU MADE IT BACK!

Nitto: Actually... if it wasn't for Midori, I wouldn't be here.

Bora: Thanks Midori.

Diala: It appears you reached your Willpower Charge. How long ago?

Midori: About, 3 hours ago.

Diala: Maybe this has turned you into full grown Deviljho. I think it may be permanent.

Midori: Well, cool.

Nitto: Good thing too. I need a full time High Rank Monster.

**Well, I don't know where the idea of the Alatreon being nice, but I think it'll work.**


	17. Terror from above

**Despite having 1,000 viewers from 18 countries, including Vietnam and Korea, I found I do like feedback. So if you can take just 5 minutes and review or PM me, it'd be appreciated. ALL TROLLS AND FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED/DELETED!**

Nitto, Midori, Rasi, and Wayne were out in the Sandy Plains. Bora was still wounded, and Mimi and Moku were out doing... private business.

Wayne had his armor and weapon repaired, and was currently helping take down a Diablos. At Area 8...

The Diablos was a strong one. Mean too. They had all fainted twice, except for Midori who only went down once.

Currently, the Diablos had one horn missing, and was PISsed. He let out his ear piercing scream.

He dug furiously. His jump out of the sand and his slide knocked out Midori, Rasi, and Wayne. Nitto stood holding his swords. He was ready to do a banzai charge to weaken it so Midori could have the advantage the 3rd time. The Diablos did his horn charge. They both ran at each other when an explosion hit the side of the Diablos. They both looked up to see Mimi and Moku firing fireballs repeatedly. They were coming down 2 every second. The Diablos dug and retreated.

Mimi and Moku landed.

Nitto: DAMN AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!

Mimi: I bet.

Nitto notices her stomach is slightly sloped.

Nitto: Somebody was a bit naughty I see. *Chuckles* 

Mimi: *rolls eyes* If you're finished laughing, we have a job to do.

Nitto: *Gets a serious tone* You're right. Let's finish this.

They trail the Diablos to area 9. However, it was waiting, and was already doing his horn charge when they arrived. His remaining horn pierced Moku's left leg. When the Diablos lifted its horn, Moku went with it. Blood was all over the ground at the feet of the Diablos.

Mimi: MOKU! DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! *She launches a fireblast in its face. Blowing the other horn off.*

Moku hits the ground and gets up.

Moku: Well I'm not about to fall behind.

He glows.

Moku: WILLPOWER... CHARGE! COME ON!

He grows slightly, and his scales/skin turns blue and thickens slightly.

Moku: AZURE RATHALOS! RAAAAA!

Moku grabs the Diablos by its neck. He lifts off, albeit with some difficulty, and starts to spin. He spins three times and lets go. The Diablos falls like a bomb. It flaps its wings, but at this speed, they won't help. It slams into the ground and lands on a tree. The tree pierces his body, going through his heart. He dies shortly thereafter.

Mimi: Well well well. I was waiting to see your attractive Azure body. *Winks*

Moku: I like you just the way you are. Not that I dislike your Pink body.


	18. The Sultan of the Great Desert

Nitto and crew were waiting for the Diablos to revive. It'll be the first Herbivore on the team.

The Diablos gets up and looks at himself. He's about 6'1 and 200 pounds. He has his wings and horns, but they're significantly smaller.

Diablos: You have bested me in battle and respected me by not carving from my body. Your respect brings me hope.

Nitto: Thanks Citadel.

Citadel: Where did that name come from?

Nitto: A citadel is a fortress that protects a town. You're built like a fortress and you're gonna help us protect Moga Village.

Citadel: Ahh I see. Ok, Citadel it is.

Just then, a Qurupeco lands.

Qurupeco: Message for Nitto and Wayne.

Nitto: You've got the right people.

Qurupeco: Peco bring important message. Angry lady tell Peco to make sure Nitto read it.

The Qurupeco gives Nitto the note.

Nitto: "URGENT QUEST: Attention all hunters. The Jhen Mohran, Sultan of the Great Desert, has returned. Dragonships and Dragontanks will lead the assault on it. Any hunter may join, we need all the help we can get. Success will be rewarded with, weapons, armor, and decorations.

Guildmaster"

Qurupeco: You read message, Peco's job is done. Bye-bye. *Flies off*

Wayne: I need to hone my skills again after that Alatreon beat me. Another Elder Dragon will be a perfect candidate.

At the Great Desert...

Moku, Mimi, and Midori were in one of the Dragontanks, Rasi, Wayne, Nitto, and Citadel were in a Dragonship. Due to the nature of this hunt, normal Guild rules were suspended, and as many patterns as the host wanted were allowed.

Midori was manning the Dragontank's main cannon, Mimi was driving, and Moku was controlling the sail. Rasi was on one of the Ballistas, Citadel was manning a cannon, Wayne had the other cannon, and Nitto had the other Ballista, he also had the Ballista Binder.

The Jhen Mohran appears. The gigantic beast causes some of the rookie hunters to flea.

The Jhen Mohran targets a Dragontank, the cannon fired, but the gunner was shaking and missed. The Jhen Mohran hit it with his shoulder, and flipped it over. It bounced along the desert, and slammed into a Dragonship, taking the ship out too. However, Mimi drove the tank like an expert, and pulled up right behind it. Midori lined up her shot, and fired. The 7 pound shell, not a ball like the cannons on the Dragonships, hit the Jhen Mohran. It penetrated the skin, and exploded. Tearing a hole 1 foot in diameter on its tail. The Jhen Mohran screams in pain, but continues on. It turns around to attack the tank that fired on it. As it charges, Moku and Mimi steer the tank out of its path. The Jhen Mohran continues on through its attack, and destroys another Dragonship.

It then pulls up next to the ship our heroes are in. It attempts to hit it with its shoulder, but Nitto blasts it with the Ballista Binder. Wayne and Citadel grabbed cannonballs and fired them both into the left cannon. The Jhen Mohran was getting torn up, and appeared in front of the Dragonship, and did his charge. Nitto ran up and hit the Dragonator. The lance pierced through its left tusk, breaking it off, and into its left arm. The Jhen Mohran decided to attack this ship later, and went on to attack the rest of the fleet. Multiple ships and tanks were destroyed. Many more fled in fear. When a huge wooden wall appeared, the Jhen Mohran went under it, and all remaining forces fled. Expect for Nitto and crew. The Dragonship smashed through the wall, spun to its left 90 degrees, and stopped. The Dragontank went through the now destroyed wall, over the Dragonship, and right to the Jhen Mohran. The Jhen Mohran opened its mouth to jam its remaining tusk into the ground, when Midori fired the cannon right into its mouth. The Jhen Mohran cried and fell over on its back. Mimi and Moku drove the tank to its open mouth, and drive right into it. The spikes on the tracks piercing the delicates tissues in the mouth. Midori fired again. The Jhen Mohran's mouth virtually exploded. It got up, crushing the tank, and threw it aside. Fortunately, the armor had done its job, and all three monsters were uninjured, albeit a bit shaken up.

The Jhen Mohran was gushing, and I mean GUSHING, blood out of its mouth at about a gallon per second. It was not going to live another day, and it knew it, but it was planing to take the last Dragonship with it. It slowly walked up to the ship, a trail of blood spilling the whole way, and all the while, taking Ballista fire to its back, tusk, and throat. When it got within 30 feet, the starboard, right side, cannon opened up. A new 5 pound cannonball coming every 3 seconds. The Jhen Mohran lifted up with all its remaining strength, intending to flatten the Dragonship like a pancake. When Nitto activated the Dragonator. The Jhen Mohran screamed and fell over. It didn't get back up.

Due to the extreme size of the Jhen Mohran, it was unable to become a human monster. However, no one cared. The Elder Dragon had fallen, and Nitto'a team, being the only ones to survive the fight, were the only ones who were rewarded.


	19. Chasing Shadows

**Ok somebody, who shall remain anonymous, is drawing a cover for this story, and ended up spilling Cola on it. Of all the things I've heard, that's the funniest.**

Nitto and the others were currently collecting their rewards.

Nitto: Hmm. *Sees a pair of Dios Slicers* What's Slime?

Guildie: Slime is a very powerful element. Not only does it explode after multiple hits, but no monster is immune to. Not even the Brachydios, and it's the only Slime monster known.

Nitto: Hmm, alright, I'll go with that. *Picks them up* Oh hey, can I get a knife with this Slime stuff? Bora might like it.

Guildie: Ok. *Takes a knife and infuses it with the powerful Slime* Here.

Nitto: Awesome.

Wayne: Hmm. Since this Slime has no strengths or weaknesses, it's perfect for the Alatreon. Get me a Switch Axe of that stuff. *Picks up his new weapon*

They also picked up the Dober Blademaster sets for them, and the monsters got their High Rank armor set. Blademaster due to its extra protection.

They were also paid 200,000 Zenny for their bravery and strength.

They return to a here's welcome at Moga, again. After things calmed down, Nitto walked up to Bora and have him the knife.

Bora: Woah. This is pure badass. Thanks Boss.

Nitto: It's no problem. Easy to do.

Wayne: *Sticks his head in the shack* Hate to interrupt, but we've got another urgent quest. Something powerful. Problem is, nobody knows what it is. Nobody who's seen it has lived.

Nitto: What do you think it might be?

Wayne: This is just a hunch, but a Narcagua, possibility it's Lucent.

Nitto: Bora, you feelin good?

Bora: Yeah Boss. I'm ready for anything.

Nitto: Where are we headed?

Wayne: Tower.

The room got quiet.


	20. Willpower plus

Nitto, Wayne, Bora, and Citadel, had arrived at the Tower, and were searching for the monster. However, not knowing the target, they might have to slay multiple threats.

Wayne: *Whispering* Hold up. Green Narcagua, 2 O'Clock, about 8 yards.

Nitto: I see him. Citadel. Horn charge. Aim for its eyes.

Citadel: Got it.

He lowers his head to chest level, horns forwards, and charges. Without his horns digging into the ground, he's much faster.

As Citadel approaches, the Narcagua notices him, it's confused at first. It's never seen a human monster, or even a Diablos at all.

He makes constant adjustments, aiming right for its eyes. However, as he gets withing a few feet… a horrifying scene unfolds.

A slicing sound materializes out of nowhere. The Green Narcagua pauses, Citadel freezes, inches from it.

A pause for 5 seconds seemingly lasts forever, when the Green Narcagua's head falls off. A cut of almost surgical precision has severed its head.

The four stand with their mouths open. A second slice appears, this time on Citadel. He was alert, and jumped back right before he was hit. A clean slice appears on his leg. A spurt of blood flies out and hangs in midair.

Wayne: Just what I though. *Throws a paint bomb after approaching the scene. The paint flows over a space. Revealing an invisible monster* A Lucent Narcagua. A G Rank monster. This is bad. This is very very bad.

Nitto: It doesn't matter. The Ultimate Hunter should always be ready to make the Ultimate Sacrifice. *He draws his Dios Slicers*

Nitto swings at the head. It bounces off like a rubber ball.

Nitto swings at many other spots, but to little effect. The hide is simply too strong.

Wayne aims for the legs, getting some blood, but not much. All he manages to do is piss it off.

Citadel was still reeling from the shock of the invisible predator.

Bora: WILLPOWER… CHARGE! *Bora goes into his High Rank form, and attacks with his new speed*

Bora, as he always does, aimed for the eye. He took his knife and stabbed the Narcagua in the right eye. The Narcagua got red eyes, and screamed. It identified Bora as the most dangerous, and used its agility to attack repeatedly. First slash across the chest, then the right arm, left arm, right shin, left shin, then it aimed for the neck.

Citadel, finally recovering, slammed into the Narcagua. It did little damage, but moved the Narcagua's blade away from Bora's neck. The lethal object only grazes the throat.

The Narcagua aims at Citadel, and dives at him. The sharp as a razor appendage slices clean through his right horn. Then he slams him with his tail. Citadel takes the terrible impact right on his skull. He hits the ground, and doesn't move. The Narcagua arms his spikes, and swings left and right. Wayne and Nitto take 2 hits each, they go down, and start to succumb to the extreme poison.

Bora: No… must… fight on… but… can't… last much longer. What… what the hell do I do?

**Well, they've gotten into one hell of a mess now haven't they? What can Bora do to beat this obscenely dangerous monster? Too be continued… **

**Right now.**

Bora: No. I… I… I AM NOT DONE YET! *He begins to glow. It becomes so intense it shoots a beam into the sky.*

Bora stands up.

Bora: WILLPOWER… FUUUUUULL, CHARGE!

Bora's cuts heal up, his skin thickens and toughens, his frills grow an extra 2 inches, his muscles don't grow, but they become more compact, he also grows another 4 inches.

Bora: G-REAT JAGGI! HYAA!

**Ok now it's to be continued for real.**


	21. Crushing victory

Bora stood, alone, against a Lucent Narcagua. His G Rank form seems powerful, but is it strong enough to beat this menace?

The Narcagua jumps forwards and slashes with his right razor. He aims for the right shoulder. The razor cuts through about 1/8in of skin, and stops. Bora just stands there.

Bora: Didn't hurt. *Spits* Not at all.

Bora grabs the Narcagua's arm and squeezes. A crunch is heard as the Narcagua shrieks in pain. Bora broke its arm.

The Narcagua jumps away. It gets the spikes back on its tail, and swings at Bora. Bora reaches out and grabs the tail, stopping the attack. He claws the tail, cutting it right off. The Narcagua falls on its side.

He slices with his claws. They go clean through its head. They pierce the brain.

The Narcagua dies instantly.

Bora: Such power. Such strength. This is awesome. … BOSS!

Bora runs over to the others. He kneels down next to Nitto's head. He feels his forehead.

Bora: This is bad. He's running a high fever.

Bora digs through the dirt in search of water and cold mud. After a bit, he finds some. He throws the water on Nitto and Wayne, as he was also very hot, and rubbed some of the cool mud on them to lower their fevers.

Bora picks up Wayne, Nitto, and even Citadel with his new strength, and runs back to Moga. The Lucent Narcagua, due to the tail severed, was unable to regenerate.

Several hours later...

Nitto begins to stir. He looks over to Bora, back in his Low Rank form.

Nitto: Bora? You succeeded? Or we're both dead.

Bora: No. No Boss I beat him. I accessed a second Willpower Charge. I killed it, but I cut the tail off. That counts as a carve.

Nitto: Really? A more powerful Willpower Charge? What was I like?

Bora: It was amazing. The Narcagua couldn't puncture my skin with its blades. It was incredible.

Nitto: Well, *Stands up shakily* I won't fall behind. It's time for the employee, to train the employer.

Bora: So I get to be the Boss?

Nitto: For a little bit. But yes.

Bora: How are you feeling?

Nitto: I've never felt worse, but it's a good feeling. It means I'm still alive. Let's go let the others know we'll be ok.


	22. Postpone

**Well, I have a confession to make. After I typed up the last chapter, I've plain run out of ideas. When you only know the monsters in one game it becomes really tough to keep a good story flow. I want to keep going, because this story has received so much positive feedback. But I'm just fresh out of ideas right now. So until I get some, I'm afraid this is now on hold. I'm sorry about that.**


End file.
